Take This To Heart
by Zok.Zok.Abbey
Summary: She is the voice inside of me, she is the music from the piano, and she is every fan I've ever had. She's the reason I'm alive. Nat Wolff centric. Oneshot. Naked Brothers Band/NBB.


I try to hide it, and it works most of the time, but I have a slight newfound obsession with Alex and Nat Wolff. They're just so funny, and though some of Nat's songs are kind of...well, horrible, a lot are really good! So, I had to do this. And I sort of really wanted it to be meaningful, because I think that a lot of Nat or NBB fanfictions are probably lollipop-happy shit (but how should I know? I haven't really read any). So it'll be pretty depressing, probably. I'm actually really having trouble finding a song to fit this, grr. In this Nat is 18. Woot for old sexyyyy Nat. I'm aloud to say creepy things like that, he's only a year younger than me. Okay, my mind is changed, it isn't going to be depressing. But, it won't be the happy-lollipop shit either.

If demanded I may make this a real story. Who knows?

Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't know Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, the Naked Brothers Band, or anything like that. I do own my made up character named Sarah, though. But honestly people, if I owned Nat Wolff do you think I would be here writing about him? No. We'd be making out on the couch.

* * *

** 'Cause I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it  
The drive home never seemed this long before**

_"Hi." A outrageously outgoing girl spoke to Nat at a CD signing as he autographed her copy of 'I Don't Want To Go To School'. "You're really cute when you wear hats and sing. Combined is like, WHOA. So attractive. Just thought I'd say it..." Nat's lips curled upward as she glanced around at the now thin crowd, the event was dying down. "I felt like a giant in this line." She giggled, playing with her hair. _

_"You're almost taller than me," He pointed out as he stood up to measure the distance. "I think I have a couple inches on you, though." _

_"Good." She smiled._

_"Good." He agreed, taking his seat again._

_"It was nice meeting you..." She trailed off, glancing behind her at the older teen that seemed annoyed to be there. The other teen pointed to her wrist watch, so the outgoing girl waved goodbye, "Later.." and went to leave. She had gotten out of the store and almost to her older sister's car when Nat came chasing out after her. "Nat?" She asked, confused and happy._

_"Can I get your number?"_

I bit my fingernail as I glanced quickly at the clock. Really, this seems to be taking longer than I had anticipated. The bus smelled like urine and old people, and I haven't changed my clothes in two days. Alex is asleep in the seat next to me with his hood over his face, causing me to roll my eyes with a small smile and look back out of the window. He'd promised to stay up to keep me occupied. That plan worked wonderfully, don't you think? What else can you expect from fifteen year olds, though? All he wants to do is drum and sleep. Oh, and eat. Can't forget that...and hit on girls, and have sex, and...Who am I kidding? Fifteen year olds have a lot on their minds, now don't they?

_"So, Mr. Wolff, exactly HOW many made for tv movies have you made in the past two years?" The average height blonde girl asked into her hairbrush like a reporter jokingly. Nat sat next to her on the couch with a smile as he played with her hair, not minding that she rested her feet on his lap. _

_"It's enough for you to want me!" She scoffed and started to laugh as he sang the song from Miss Congeniality. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to..." He was cut off when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his innocently before leaning back into her seat. It was their first kiss, and they were fifteen. _

The sky is dark, and I think it's going to rain. Maybe I shouldn't have canceled the show in New Jersey to head home. I guess it's for the best, I mean, I know Alex has missed it, and I _think_ Sarah has missed me. If she doesn't still hate me, that is.

**Stay safe  
(Stay strong)  
And let me know  
That you'll be here while I am gone**

_"Sarah?" Nat spoke, almost silently as they laid in bed together. It was the last night of June, and both were seventeen. Rephrased, it was the last night of June, both were seventeen, and they had just lost their virginity. After four years of dating. It had been in the works for a while, but neither were ready. Both of Nat's parents and Sarah's mother had sort of figured it was going to happen, and Alex knew for sure because Nat doesn't usually keep things like that away from him. _

_"Mmm?" She asked, curling her hands around his exposed chest and resting her head on his arm._

_"I'm leaving." He admitted, wincing as he waited for her reply. Sarah has this fear of being abandoned and he knew she'd see his first real tour (an ARENA TOUR! For the first tour!) as something in the abandonment category. "For as long as two years...we signed a two year tour contract with Live Nation..."_

_She snapped up. "What? You chose to tell me this now?! Why would you even tell me that after..." She didn't finish her sentence, something she does a lot, as she rolled out of bed and pulled on her dress and undergarments. She grabbed her bag to leave but paused at the door, "How long until you leave?" He didn't reply. "NAT?"  
_

_"Well..." She turned around and glared, telling him to cut right to the point. "Tomorrow."_

_"...'Tomorrow' he says casually! You know what? You can be such a dick!" She screamed in frustration as she walked over to his bed and grabbed her shoes. "You're just like my father." This wasn't a scream, it was low and sad, and he knew that putting off telling her wasn't a good idea at all. Her father left her mother and her when she was ten, and that was the core of why she had her abandonment issues. _

_He jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers before rushing to the door, where she had begun to open it to leave. He pushed his hand against the door sharply, slamming it to a close. "Hey, Sarah, if you didn't REMEMBER, this is a relationship. You can't just run away during an argument." She rolled her eyes. "Listen," She looked down at her bare feet, rubbing her toes into the carpet. "Listen." He repeated, more stern as he gently moved her face to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react...and I didn't want for you to be upset with me for the next couple days I'm home."_

_"What, you thought I'd wake up, go to your house, and ignore the fact you aren't there? Did you think you could just __leave and I wouldn't notice?"_

_"I was going to tell you..." _

_"I'm sure." She replied sarcastically. "Listen, I have plans. I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
_

_"No you don't. Stop making excuses to run away. Will I see you before we leave?" _

_"I'm not sure, alright? Now move."_

_He did as he was told but grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Be safe, okay? Don't back down around people, y'know? Be strong... I'll be back for you." _

_"I'll be here." And with that, she left without looking back.  
_

**  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight**

"Alex," I whispered as I shook my little brother. "Alex, wake up." He groaned and swatted away my hand. I rolled my eyes, "If you don't wake up I'll punch you in the genitals, I swear."

He opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. "You're such a freak." He muttered, closing his eyes again before opening them and blinking a few times, his way of waking up fully. "What do you want, Nat-attack?"

"We're here." I told him, standing and adjusting the beanie on my head. "C'mon, I want to get to Sarah's house before it rains." Alex rolling his eyes grumpily and stood up, grabbing his bag and walking off the bus as I did the same. "Here, take my bag to the house, okay? I'm gonna go straight to Sharzyboo's house."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your weird ass nicknames." He took both of our bags and put them in a taxi near by. As he was about to get in he grinned, "Have fun!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed as I sent him an annoyed look. I watched as he ducked into the taxi and drove off. I sighed and glanced at the clock before getting into a taxi myself.

"304 Manchester Street, it's in..." I nodded as the driver finished the sentence for me. Sighed, I stared out of the window. We haven't talked much on tour...sometimes we'd text, but it never lasted. I don't think she liked talking to me when she knows she couldn't see me anytime soon. Well, she thought. Yet here I am, acting on whim. We did have a show about five minutes from her house though! I didn't see her there...and I couldn't visit because we had to catch a plane the second the concert was over... Other than her being out of my life though, this whole thing is sick nasty. I can't explain how much I love touring and seeing the fans.

** One more night  
And we'll go spinning around the room  
And dance with our hearts on fire  
Cause every song is ours tonight**

"Nat?" She asked in wonderment and surprise as she opened the door to see me under the rainy (yes...it started, on me. Great, right?) doorway. "What the hell?" She asked in what I assume is excitement. Before I knew it, she was wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, kid!"

"I've missed you so much more." I spoke into her hair as I eagerly returned the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah and I are incredibly different. She likes some things I can't stand, and I hate things she adores. Still, we couldn't be a better match. Our fighting brings passion into our relationship, and our love makes us desperate to be around each other. She is the only reason I have allowed myself to get so far with my career. She's the reason I am who I am today, and the reason I can write songs at all. She is the voice inside of me, she is the music from the piano, and she is every fan I've ever had. She's the reason I'm alive. "How do you feel about going on tour with me?"

"Really?" She asked, mistified.

"Really."

"Of course!" She yelled happily, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist, allowing me to hold her. "God, I've missed you." She mumbled.

**  
And if you love me so  
(And if you love me so)  
I'm gonna tell the whole world  
That it's the greatest thing that happened to me  
I've finally found a good reason to come home**


End file.
